Indulgence
by Eirist
Summary: Life can be oh-so-boring. So every once in a while, you should indulge yourself. ToFuu one-shots.
1. Coffee Mug

Disclaimer: Flame of Recca (and its characters) belongs to Anzai Nobuyuki-sensei.

I have no beta-reader. Any grammatical and spelling errors are solely mine.

I wrote this one as a breather. This is for all ToFuu fans out there.

Warning: OOC possible.

* * *

**Indulgence **

**1 - Coffee Mug**

* * *

A mug filled with steaming coffee was suddenly placed in front of him.

Mikagami Tokiya looked up from his textbook to stare at the mug, then at the hand that held it, contemplating whether or not he'd pour the hot liquid to his intruder.

Who had the nerve to interrupt his precious studying time?

If it's one of his fan girls he's going to choke the life out of her, regardless of what happens to his reputation.

"You look like you could use a break." The owner of the hand that was holding the mug said. He merely raised an eyebrow when Kirisawa Fuuko sat on the chair in front of him, lips formed in an irritating smirk. She pushed the mug towards him and placed her own down on the table.

"You thought wrong."

Fuuko just smiled knowingly. She knows of course that he was getting a bit… worked up from whatever it was that he was reading. She can clearly see it on his face. Oh, she can read him… better than he ever thought she could.

"Excuse me, but why are you disturbing me?" Mikagami asked rudely as he went back to reading his hardbound book that he was now itching to throw at the monkey because she deliberately—he's aware of it, of course—interrupted him.

She twirled a lock of purple hair around her finger. "Oh, I'm sorry," Fuuko said in a sarcasm-coated voice. "I thought I was being nice. Excuse me for a moment while I whack myself on the head for thinking that you'll appreciate my concern for your—" she leveled her gaze at him. "Well-being."

"Keep your concern to yourself. I don't need it." Mikagami said in a very snide tone. It was a fact that whenever anyone tries to interrupt his precious study time, his mood turns snarkier than it already is.

He saw annoyance and dismay flashed across her dark blue eyes and he flinched inwardly at her reaction. Ok, maybe she was really concern and he was being as usual… an ass.

"Tch, once an ass… always an ass." Fuuko surprisingly voiced out his thought as she stood up from her seat. She made a grab for her mug, intending to walk away from him but his hand shot out and closed over her wrist, stalling her.

She raised both purple eyebrows at him. He grunted an '_arigatou_' before reaching for the mug that she had placed in front of him, letting go of his hold on her. He brought it to his lips to take a sip. The temperature of the liquid almost scalded his tongue but other than that… it tastes good.

Fuuko bit her lip as she sat back on the chair she vacated. She brought her own to mug to her lips, drinking to hide the smile that was threatening to form on her lips.

"Cappuccino, huh?"

"It's what you always order here." She said with a shrug.

"How did you know that?"

Fuuko looked surprised at the question. "I just… know. I don't have to explain everything to you ok?"

"Uh-huh," Mikagami brought the mug to his lips again for another sip. He didn't say anything else and went back to reading his book, completely ignoring the girl in front of him.

Fuuko tilted her head towards the left. The afternoon sun glinted on the heads of the students walking to and fro. The coffee shop was situated near the university's gates so she can clearly see them as they come and go.

Her eyes shifted back towards the always surly, silver-haired guy in front of her. His forehead was creased into a frown as he took in the stuff that he was reading from his textbook. He always had this look whenever he's in deep concentration. That's why she always makes it to a point to wipe that frown away whenever opportunity lets her. Even if it pisses him off.

Besides, he looks so adorable when his lips are curved into a half-smile (or a smile, but that would be too much from him) or just plain sexy when a smirk is on his lips.

Drat… she really likes him.

She sighed as she fiddled with the mug's handle. Good grief… there was no point in denying it. That's the answer to the question why she always wants to see him and be near him, even if all he does is insult, sneer and be sarcastic with her. And lately, he seemed to be much more snarky and irritated whenever she's around him.

Hell! Lately she was receiving a much colder response from him than his annoying fan girls.

And it hurts her. She just tries her best to ignore it.

She frowned a little. She was not really asking for too much. She knows that he'd never reciprocate her feelings for him. But it wouldn't kill him to be nice to her every once in a while, _ne_? That would actually be enough to make her really happy.

"This is a rather interesting mug." Mikagami commented suddenly, disrupting her musings.

"Huh?"

He was examining it with an amused expression on his face and she didn't like the way his eyes are gazing at her right now. It's as if he found out her secret and couldn't stop himself from teasing her about it.

Oh shit… did he know?

He tilted the mug towards Fuuko allowing her to see the words emblazoned inside, on the bottom part.

Fuuko's face colored when she saw the words '_be mine_'. There must be a mistake here. She didn't see that when she bought the mugs in the café a few minutes ago.

"Are you really asking me to be yours Fuuko?" His pale blue orbs looking straight in her own dark blue ones.

"Get a grip," Fuuko muttered as she brought her mug to her lips to gulp down what's left of her coffee, trying to hide her face from his scrutinizing gaze. "And reality check? Not everyone wants you Mikagami." She spat out the lie, trying to cover up her embarrassment and save her herself from damnation. She peered down at her now-empty mug and saw the same words in it.

Oh crap…

"Too bad…" Mikagami said with a sigh, placing down the mug on the table. He leaned back on the chair with a smug but sexy smirk on his lips. "I would've answered yes."

And Kirisawa Fuuko nearly dropped her own mug from shock.

* * *

_- The End -_

* * *

Hope it's an enjoyable even if it's short. READ and REVIEW please.


	2. Mobile Phone

Disclaimer: Flame of Recca (and its characters) belongs to Anzai Nobuyuki-sensei.

I have no beta-reader. Any grammatical and spelling errors are solely mine.

Warning: OOC possible.

I was planning to write a Christmas-themed ficcy. But I ended up fixing and editing this one.

* * *

**Indulgence**

**2 – Mobile Phone**

**

* * *

**

Mikagami Tokiya hated his mobile phone.

Despite it being a useful device, he still can't help but wish he doesn't own one.

ESPECIALLY since the amount of messages (not to mention the calls) that he was receiving everyday is enough to test his patience and make him commit a bloody massacre.

And it seems like the Recca-_tachi _are not helping at all.

He gritted his teeth as he slowly, painstakingly and patiently deleted fifteen messages from Hanabishi Recca. There's still another fifteen more that came from the sea monkey's fistfight buddy Ishijima Domon.

Those buffoons. If he didn't know better they are making it their everyday ritual to irritate him.

His temper flared when his phone vibrated for five consecutive times, indicating that he just received another five new messages. He groaned when he saw that it was just from some insistent fan girls who don't have anything to do better in their lives.

Maybe throwing his phone out to the sea is a much better idea rather than changing his number. That'll definitely give him his much-needed peace and regain his ordinary, quiet life.

He nearly rammed the phone on the wall when it vibrated again.

How the hell did his number ended up as a common knowledge in their school? Damn it!

"The answer's pretty much obvious Tokiya," he muttered vilely. "Your so-called _friends_ are the culprits." They are, after all, the ones who know how to contact him and the only _ones_ who have the guts to pass out his number to the whole population of Nashikiri High.

The idiots are going to get their well-deserve kicks from him. Pity to the first Hokage team member that he sees... except Yanagi-_san _of course.

With that thought in his mind, he pushed the library door open with such force that nearly made the librarian jumped out of her chair.

He grumbled an apology at her direction and strode towards what he thinks is his own spot at the library (it is _HIS_, after all no one dares to use that table and chair and anyone who does earns the most evil and vile of his glare, prompting the poor student to evacuate it hastily before one can spell the word 'leave').

He threw down his thick Japanese Literature book at the table and it made an echoing 'thud'. Some students glanced at his direction but quickly averted their eyes, sensing that the school's heartthrob is in a very, very, vile mood.

Mikagami ignored them and settled down to read, intent to take his mind off from irritating things. He merely glanced around out of habit before looking down at this book and froze.

Sitting at the far end of one of the library's long table, just in his line of vision, was Kirisawa Fuuko…

… with a rather handsome guy sitting beside her, too close for comfort.

They were engrossed with their conversation, heads close to each other, whispering. And it looks like they were so busy with each other that regardless of the noise he made when he entered… they didn't notice him.

He coughed, not to get their attention of course, but to clear the feeling of something lodging in his throat.

He glanced at their direction again.

The two were still whispering at each other, with Fuuko tilting her head closer to the guy's murmuring mouth.

He gritted his teeth. Not realizing what he was actually doing. He forced himself to look back at his book and start reading. He had better things to do than stare at the former fuujin wielder and her _companion_.

The last word made him grit his teeth even more.

He proceeded to read and found himself unconsciously looking at that blasted direction again every after four lines, watching Fuuko talking animatedly (and rather intimately, much to his chagrin) to that stupid, effeminate looking guy.

"Library's are for studying," he muttered through gritted teeth. "Not for flirting." He hissed to himself in a close-to-angry tone.

They were distracting him. Damn it!

Surreptitiously, he gazed at the former Fuujin wielder, fighting the urge to stand up and throw his book at them.

Damn it to hell and back!

He glanced at them again and was surprised to see Fuuko and the said guy staring back at him. The guy tore his gaze from him and moved his head closer to Fuuko's in an intimate manner and whispered something at the ex-wind wielder's ear.

Mikagami continued eyeing the vermin with a razor-sharp glare, popular in Nashikiri for effortlessly scaring half of the school's bullies, not minding if he was too darn pretty obvious.

Fuuko nodded the moment the guy pulled away from her. It was Mikagami's turn to tear his gaze away from them. Whatever it is that they were whispering intimately about, he doesn't want to know, nor does he give a damn!

_Kami_, he can't wait to find an opportunity to snap that bastard's neck. He never realized that he was a jealous type of person… until he developed this stupid crush on his favorite monkey, Kirisawa Fuuko.

The phone is his pocket vibrated and he sighed exasperatedly, expecting it to vibrate a few more times. But it didn't.

He sulkily grabbed it from his pants, pushed some buttons and proceeded to read the message (which he realized was from Kirisawa).

"_The stolen glance may be the oldest trick known… Yet, definitely the most obvious sign of hidden admiration." _

He stared at the message unbelievingly and his head automatically moved to stare at the already smirking Kirisawa Fuuko who was now holding her phone. She winked when she saw that he was looking at her in pure astonishment.

The guy beside her giggled and Mikagami realized that he was not a guy as he initially assumed.

"See ya later Fuuko-chan," her companion said in a high-pitched tone as he stood up. He glanced at Mikagami before giggling and making his way out of the library.

But Fuuko's attention was solely at him as she stared and smirked at him knowingly.

Mikagami fought the blush that was threatening to appear across his cheeks.

That's it.

His mobile phone?

It's definitely going into the nearest trash bin.

* * *

_-The End-_

_

* * *

_  
Don't shoot me, I know it's kinda like Coffee Mug but this time... it's Mi-chan's turn.

Well then you already know what I'm going to write here... READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
